


Podfic: The Long Con

by Amemait, copperbadge



Series: Podfic: Hydrocodone Midnight Theatre [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Audio Download: Google Drive, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, GFY, How's my impression of Gwyneth Paltrow guys?, Hydrocodone Midnight Theatre, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tony's voice is hard, Why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait, https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydrocodone Midnight Theatre Part One!</p><p>As seen here: http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/68339711877/the-long-con</p><p>Words by Copperbadge, Podfic by me.</p><p>Half of a single line has been removed between the podfic and the fic itself, because Sam was high on opiates at the time and forgot he'd already said something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Long Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Con](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31573) by Copperbadge. 
  * Inspired by [The Long Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080659) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



 

Downloads from ~~Sendspace~~ [GOOGLE DRIVE NOW](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_tcaevsKnDGNlEydmtqakZnY0U/edit?usp=sharing).

This is a slightly different link than the one which Sam posted on his tumblr ~~, because I gave in because of this and finally decided to get me a Sendspace account.~~ New rule screw Sendspace

 

If people are lucky I might do cover art later. Or somebody else will. Mostly because I freak out a teeny tiny little bit when I have stuff in my iTunes without covers on it.

 

This is a little on the artifacty side. I had my external computer fan on and wow did it show in the before-cleanup version. It took eleven minutes to record and forty minutes to edit in AVS Audio Editor.

 

NEW NOTE! Hi everybody, sorry about the horrible wait there! I've now reuploaded these to GDrive, having spent a merry time while moving looking through harddrives to find this set of files.


End file.
